Convincing
by HipsterAndroid
Summary: What happens when Kommissar wants to be "interested" but needs a little help getting there?


"Convincing"

"Bear, come lay with me," Beca waved a hand at Luisa from her bed. Luisa was seated at the nearby desk, a pad of sheet music in hand and a Mirado Black Warrior in the other.

"I'm arranging this song, Tiny Maus. Pieter wanted a Bastille show. I think this song should work." She pressed the "play" icon on Spotify, and the words "when all of our friends are dead and just a memory" hit Beca's ears.

"My God," she remarked, "that's morbid."

"It's a happy song, Maus," Luisa replied. "He loves her so much that he wants to be with her in the afterlife."

"But the 'death' bit. I'd prefer to be living, thanks." Beca patted the mattress. "With my teddybear."

Luisa smiled. "I just need to find a song to pair with it."

"Do the Thong Song. You guys rocked it."

"You mean 'I liked watching you sing about something suggestive.' Mmm? Am I wrong?"

"Nope." Beca smiled. "I'm allowed to want my girlfriend, aren't I?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"When your girlfriend is not working and is in the mood for sex." Luisa penciled in lyrics for the section she wanted to arrange.

"Not tonight?"

"Sorry, Tiny Maus."

"Hey, no worries. I'm gonna watch Gotham. Let me know if you need anything." Beca slipped a pair of headphones and the laptop over her blanket. The night was the color of pitch outside, and in the yellow light of the desk the apartment felt cozy. "I love you, Bear."

"And I love you, Tiny Maus." Luisa did not look up.

Half way through the season finale online Beca felt the sinking of the mattress next to her as her partner joined her. Luisa lay back, staring at the ceiling. Beca continued watching the finale eyes glued to the Penguin as she watched his story unfold further.

Then, "Tiny Maus?" was heard. Beca pulled out a headphone.

"What's up?"

"Sorry I was busy today."

"It's fine. Like I said, no worries." Beca made as if to plug back in to the show, but her hand froze when Luisa added a thought.

"I'm not quite in the mood right now, but… I am open to some… convincing."

"You need help getting up, is that it?" Beca joked.

"Whatever you want to call it. I want to be with you all the same." Luisa rested an arm behind her head and looked at her tiny mouse, waiting patiently. Beca paused the episode and put the computer to sleep before turning to her.

"Convincing, huh?" She smiled into a light kiss, running her fingers in Luisa's hair. Her hand strayed to her neck, and then her sternum, and then she was pushing against her shoulders as she straddled her hips. The taller musician smiled and kissed her again.

Their kisses became desperate and their arousal mutual; Luisa reached her arm around Beca, pulling her closer. In turn, her lover was massaging a breast, feeling her nipple stiffen beneath her fingers. She was grinding in circles against Luisa as she buried her face in the smaller woman's neck, sucking at the skin there. She sat up and lowered her hands to her lover's ass, guiding Beca as she continued to rock against her.

"So good," she mumbled, moaning and shutting her eyes tightly. Her lover tilted her head back, her hand tugging at Luisa's shirt. They separated, but instead of removing the shirt Beca went straight for the sweatpants, pulling them down low enough for her hand to get to Luisa and make her lean back hard, breathing in sharply.

Beca lay on top of her, planting kisses on her neck and fucking her under her clothing. Luisa held on tightly with both arms, grinding into her fingers. Beca urged her on, speaking with her mouth pressed to her skin in between kisses and bites.

"You're doing good. Just relax for me, Luisa." In response her partner moaned softly, and Beca kept up her pace. "I love you so much."

She started to mark patches of skin in succession, blowing on the stinging bruises to soothe them when she became too eager with her teeth. Luisa was barely moving, forcing even the thoughts of her DSM arrangements out of her mind.

Her climax built upon itself slowly, but when she came she was nearly sitting up once more, pulling Beca up for another kiss, crying out into her mouth and shaking when she came down. They stared at each other, smiling; Luisa felt inebriated, still quivering and with her hair mussed. Beca had one thing to say before removing her fingers gingerly and letting the two of them rest.

"How's that for convincing?"


End file.
